


Dvojitá duha

by SallyPejr



Series: Duha [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Basically, Christmas, Dating, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff With Dash of Plot, M/M, Moving In Together, Wakes & Funerals, Weddings
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Jak pokračuje život Sherlocka a Johna? Pokračuje skvěle! Můžete se o tom přesvědčit v poslední části téhle trilogie.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Duha [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/229886
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Fialová svatba

**Author's Note:**

> Je to dost časový odstup mezi tímhle a předchozí částí série. Nemám k tomu omluvy mimo svojí osobnosti a to taky není nejlepší omluva, spíš jen daný fakt. Původně tady byly velké plány ohledně téhle části. Plány jako dlouhé kapitoly nebo i dvojité kapitoly, protože onen název Dvojitá duha je způsoben nejen tím, že jde o život ve dvou pro Johna a Sherlocka, ale že tady bude i dávání dohromady pro druhý pár. Tak proč nepřidat i dvoje kapitoly, když už jsme u toho?! Až na to, že mě nenapadlo, o čem psát. Tedy ono samo je, o čem psát, ale pokud jsem chtěla zachovat onu část série s barvami a neopakovat se pořád dokola, dost to omezilo moje možnosti. Proto je tohle hodně krátká série s hodně krátkými kapitolami. Sorry. Ale hej, aspoň už je to konečně dopsané! Ovšem zveřejňování bude záviset na tom, jak pomalu budu datlovat z papíru do počítače... Sorry ještě jednou.

„Nechápu, proč prostě nemůžeme jít na radnici, podepsat pár papírů a být se vším hotoví?" mrčí Sherlock ne nepodobný trucujícímu dítěti.

„Protože by nás moje máma zabila?" navrhne John. „A Mycroft by jí nejspíš pomohl schovat těla. Pokud by to neudělala paní Hudsonová."

„Pravda," připustí Sherlock neochotně, než sebou hodí do křesla. „Ale stejně. Proč tolik cavyků?"

„Protože jde o svatbu?" odpoví mu John, ale nezní zrovna jistě. Je totiž poněkud rozptýlen Sherlockovou fialovou košilí, která vypadá, že na ní každým okamžikem uletí knoflíky. Je si jistý, že ji Sherlock nosí naschvál, aby mu zabránil v soustředění, a on mu odkýval rychlou svatbu bez přítomnosti rodiny. Ovšem to s tou vraždou myslel John vážně. Máma by mu nikdy neodpustila, kdyby ji nepozval na vlastní svatbu.

„A nemohli bychom-" začne Sherlock.

„Chceš mojí mámě vysvětlovat, proč jsme ji nepozvali na naši svatbu?" skočí mu John do řeči.

Odpovědí mu je trucovité ticho.

„Navíc nechápu, na co si stěžuješ. Bude to malá svatba. My dva, svědci, máma a Harry, paní Hudsonová a Mycroft. Podepíšeme papíry, slíbíme si věrnost a půjdeme na oběd," povídá Watson, pohled úmyslně upřený na noviny a ne na Sherlockovu hruď. „Nemusíme řešit pozvánky, ani květiny, ani dort, ani blbosti jako jestli mají být družičky lila nebo purpur šaty nebo podobné nesmysly. Musíme se jen dohodnout na datu, a kde budeme jíst."

„A musíme s nimi jíst?"

„Moje máma," řekne jen John, čímž zastaví všechny argumenty.

Na chvíli je v obýváku ticho, než John zvedne hlavu od novin.

„Máma asi bude chtít fotky, co?"

„Určitě."

„Myslíš, že jí bude stačit, co nafotí Harry?"

„Seženu nám fotografa na obřad a skupinovou fotku," povzdechne si Sherlock otráveně.

\- - o - -

„Měli jsme se jen vzít, poslat tvojí mámě video, a byl by klid," podotkne Sherlock, zatímco netrpělivě přechází po chodbě radnice.

„Taky si říkám," souhlasí s ním John, zatímco nejistě popotahuje kravatou.

On i Sherlock už na sobě mají černé kalhoty a saka, bílou košili a švestkovou kravatu. Prý aby spolu ladili, říkala máma, než jim narvala do náprsních kapes po stejně zbarveném kapesníku a přišpendlila jim na klopy snítku myrhy s fialovou pentličkou. Naštěstí ani jednoho nenutila ke kytici, protože tu by určitě taky chtěla sladit a John fakt neví, kde by chtěla teď v zimě shánět fialové kvitka.

No ale to bylo půl hodiny dozadu na Baker Street. Teď jsou John, Sherlock a Mycroft na radnici, kde čekají na zbytek hostů a hlavně na svědky. Naštěstí zatím mají dost času, aby všichni dorazili.

První se objevil Greg Lestrade, detektiv inspektor a Sherlockův svědek. Málem vrazil do sloupu, když se ho Sherlock uprostřed vyšetřování zeptal, jestli mu půjde za svědka. Naštěstí jen málem, protože jinak by tady teď byl s půlkou obličeje fialovou od pohmožděnin, vzhledem k tomu, že se ho Sherlock zeptal před dvěma dny. I když Lestrada Sherlock a jeho pitominy dohánějí k šílenství, i když má nesjpíš z dua z Baker Street pravidelné migrény, stejně tu teď detektiv inspektor stojí s úsměvem od ucha k uchu. Vypadá, že je ze svatby snad nadšenější než paní Watsonová, a to je co říct.

Zbytek dorazil prakticky ve stejnou dobu, Johnův svědek a kamarád už od medicíny Mike Stamford a trio dam – Harry, paní Watsonová a paní Hudsonová. Všechny tři na sobě měly fialové šaty různých odstínů i střihu, ale všechny tři vypadaly jako – no jako by se chystaly na svatbu.

„Konečně jste tady! Kde jste byly tak dlouho?" ptá se John, zatímco Mike, Greg a Mycroft stojí stranou od vše objímající trojice.

„Johne, vypadat takhle skvěle dá práci," prohodí paní Hudsonová se vší vážností, než se nadšeně usměje a znovu ho obejme. Skoro mu u toho vyrazí kloboukem oko.

„Já jsem tak šťastná. Svatba!"

„My taky, mami, neboj," vrací jí John nadšený úsměv.

A je to pravda, i když se teď Sherlock tváří ne zrovna nadšeně. Ale to je tím, kolik lidí se ho momentálně snaží obejmout.

\- - o - -

Obřad byl prostý, velice profesionální a dle Sherlocka zbytečně dlouhý. Jemu by bohatě stačilo podepsat požadované dokumenty a vyměnit si prsteny a bylo by. Ale úřední záležitosti musí být, tak musel hold pár minut stát na prošlapaném purpurovém koberci v místnosti, co by potřebovala nově vymalovat.

Jejich hosté zatím seděli na rozvrzaných židlích a popotahovali dojetím.

Ale nakonec se úředník dostal k tomu důležitému a oni si mohli říct své ano. Johnův úsměv byl skoro oslepující.

\- - o - -

I když Sherlock by nejspíš preferoval donášku nebo nějakou zapomenutou restauraci, které obvykle navštěvuje, svatební hostinu měli v jednom z dražších podniků, které jim doporučil Mycroft. Soukromý salónek je totiž pro tuto příležitost vhodnější, než hlavní místnost restaurace s nejistým vztahem ke kontrolorům hygieny.

A tak novomanželé, jejich svědci i hrstka hostů mohli usadit u kulatého stolu pokrytého až na zem dlouhým sněhobílým ubrusem s purpurovým prostíráním. Snad jen kytice krokusů uprostřed stolu značí, že jde o slavnostní příležitost, ale jinak John i Sherlock odmítli nějakou zbytečnou a určitě předraženou slávu.

„Vypadají šťastně, že?" obrátí se paní Hudsonová na Mycrofta vedle sebe.

Místo něj odpoví Lestrade, co sedí mezi bratry Holmesovými.

„John vypadá šťastně. Sherlock vypadá jako kočka, co chytla kanára," řekne detektiv inspektor bez obav z toho, že by ho Sherlock slyšel. Ten se totiž přes stůl o čemsi hádá s Harry.

„Samozřejmě, že se tak tváří," odfrkne si Mycroft. „Už od svých patnácti čeká, až si bude moci Johna okroužkovat."

„Od patnácti?" diví se Greg.

„Tou dobou spolu začali randit. Holmesové mají tendence se něčeho chytit a nepustit, hlavně, co se týče vztahů," povídá Mycroft. A bohužel se to netýká jen kladných vztahů, ale i těch negativních, Sherlockovými potyčkami ze školy počínaje a jeho žárlivostí konče.

„To dost vysvětluje," usoudí Greg po chvilkovém zamyšlení.

„O čem se bavíte?" obrátí se John na Grega a Mycrofta.

„Jak jsme za vás šťastní," poví mu Lestrade.

Johnovou odpovědí byl nadšený úsměv. Sherlockovou podezíravý pohled. Většina stolu se smála.

\- - o - -

Salónek sice byl pronajatý po zbytek dne, ale všem bylo jasné, že tak dlouho v něm nebudou. Nebo hosté možná ano, ale novomanželé určitě ne. A opravdu. Nebyla to víc jak hodinka po ukončení oběda a John a Sherlock už se zvedali a loučili.

„Budete mít svatební cestu?" zajímá se Mike.

„Ne, zůstáváme doma," vrtí John hlavou, zatímco se souká do bundy. Sako má už dávno rozepnuté a kravatu rozvázanou a nemíní na tom nic spravovat. Slušných fotek mají plno z obřadu. Ty z oběda můžou být uvolněnější.

„Líbánky doma?" diví se Greg.

„Spíš jeden den v posteli, a pak čekání, jestli nenajdeš nějakou zajímavou vraždu," upřesní John.

„Máte mít líbánky. Jet někam pryč a užívat si, než vás zničí běžný život," povídá Lestrade pomalu, jako by mluvil s idioty.

„Myslíš po vzoru tvého manželství?" ucedí Sherlock kysele.

„To doufám ne," zhrozí se Greg. „Teda moje děcka jsou super, ale manželství bylo hrozné. Tady se neinspirujte."

„Nebudeme," ujišťuje ho Sherlock, než chytne Johna za paži a odtáhne si ho domů.

„Když jsou ti dva pryč, znamená to, že je konec akce, nebo že teď teprve začne párty?" ozve se Harry zvědavě.

\- - o - -

Světlo z venku barví okno a jeho nejbližší okolí do růžovooranžového odstínu, ale zbytek ložnice je skrytý v černofialové temnotě. Sherlock s Johnem leží v posteli a oba spí zamotaní do tenké deky s povlečením se vzorem modro-fialových pruhů o různé šíři. Z pod deky jim trčí jen hlavy a jedna Johnova paže. Pro tmu to skoro nejde poznat, ale na prstu se mu matně leskne prsten z chirurgické oceli. Mnohem praktičtější než nějaké drahé kovy nebo nedej bože kameny. Na tom se shodli oba.

Ze spánku je vyruší zavibrování mobilu. Příchozí zpráva.

Teprve až druhé zavibrování donutí Sherlocka se natáhnout a zjistit, kdo mu to píše. I když mu chvíli trvá, než odemkne mobil. Není to únavou, ale spíš tím, že se nejdřív zpitoměle culí na svou tapetu. Jsou na ní totiž on a John, když si dávají svatební políbení. Fotku mu poslala Harry s tím, že tam vypadají nejlíp a on s ní musí souhlasit. I když neochotně. Shoda názorů se staršími sourozenci je vždy podezřelá.

Ovšem nakonec se dostane k tomu, aby zprávu otevřel.

„Johne?"

„Hm?"

„Johne, máme práci."

„Co zas?"

„Vražda v zavřeném pokoji."

„Teď?"

„Třeba je to Lestradův svatební dar?"

„Vražda?"

„Lepší než vybavení do domácnosti. Nespi a pojď. Musíme tam být dřív, než Anderson zničí všechny důkazy."

„Ano, pane."


	2. Modrá práce a první krůčky

Venku bylo doslova modrošedo, za což může zimní počasí. Po nebi se valí těžké temně modré mraky slibující brzký déšť, který ovšem ne a ne začít. Pro tlustou vrstvu mraků nehrozí, že by někdo poznal, kde vůbec je slunce, natož aby to něco projasnilo, ale ještě je příliš brzy, aby se zaplo pouliční osvětlení, takže je celé město pokryto tímto studeným depresivním šerem.

Ne, že by to jisté duo z 221 Baker Street nějak trápilo. Ti akorát dojeli k budově New Scotland Yardu, protože Lestrade Sherlockovi slíbil nějaké odložené případy. Detektivní konzultant v dlouhém temně modrém kabátu s límcem nahoru a šálou barvy Tardis až po nos se ničím nezdržuje a skoro běží do budovy. Nezdržuje se ani placením taxíku, ale to naštěstí zajišťuje jeho manžel, který si už zvykl.

Z toho důvodu také John čekal, že Sherlocka najde až v Gregově kanceláři, ale místo toho na něj narazí hned ve vstupní hale, kde mezi uniformovanými ochránci zákona budí až přílišnou pozornost. A není tam sám. Před rozhořčeným Sherlockem postává ne moc nadšený Greg a k Johnově údivu i Mycroft.

„Co ten tady dělá?" diví se John ne moc nahlas, protože dle jeho znalostí je Mycroft hlava vysoké politiky a na pochůzky mezi policií má celou armádu poskoků. Ovšem dle Sherlockova monologu zde je, aby z detektiv inspektora tahal rozumy o mladším bratrovi.

„Oh bože, můžeš toho nechat?" okřikne Lestrade svého nejčastějšího poradce a osinu v zadku. „Pokud vím, jsi tady kvůli práci, ne kvůli zjišťování, kdo a proč se pohybuje po budově, tak padej do výtahu nebo zmiz."

Sherlock se s výrazem uraženého dítěte otočí na patě, až za ním kabát zavlaje, a odpochoduje ke umíněným výtahům. Ani přítomnost bratra ho nezastaví před vyšetřováním.

John si jen povzdechne a krátkým „sorry, vy dva" pospíchá za Sherlockem.

\- - o - -

„Toto bylo značně nepříjemné," prohodí Mycroft, když se za jeho bratrem a švagrem zavřou dveře výtahu.

„Jo," souhlasí Greg. „Než ses objevil s kafem, napsal jsem Sherlockovi, že mu dám nějaké odložené případy, pokud mě přestane otravovat, ať mu seženu vraždu. Mohlo mi dojít, že tady obratem ruky bude."

Na moment oba jen nejistě postávají, nerozhodní, co říct, a ne moc nadšení z pozornosti okolních policistů, kterou k nim Sherlock přitáhl svým výstupem.

„Nejspíš je lepší, že si myslí, že jsem tady kvůli informacím o něm," řekne Mycroft pomalu, zatímco v rukách nejistě protáčí modrým deštníkem. Jeho odstín je identický s barvou jeho kravaty a kravata je pečlivě sladěná s jeho oblekem, i když to pod kabátem není poznat. Možná naštěstí, jinak by si Sherlock všiml, jak moc dnes Mycroft dbal na svůj vzhled.

„Proč je to tak lepší?" mračí se Greg nespokojeně.

„Dokážeš si představit jeho reakci, kdyby věděl, že jsem přišel za tebou? Bez postranních úmyslů? Byl by k nevydržení!" hrozí se Mycroft.

„To asi jo," pousměje se Lestrade pobaveně, než se znovu oba odmlčí.

„Měl bych už jít," rozhoupe se Greg nakonec k činu. „Neměl bych Sherlocka a své lidi nechávat moc dlouho bez dozoru."

„Pravda. Netřeba vyšetřovat vraždu v budově policie," nakrčí Mycroft nos. „Uvidíme se tedy v pátek?"

„Pokud do toho nic nevleze," usmívá se Greg. „Napíšeme si."

„Napíšeme," souhlasí Mycroft. „Zatím tedy na shledanou, detektiv inspektore," rozloučí se s pokývnutím hlavy, než vyrazí pryč. Hned ve dveřích musí rozdělat deštník, neboť se konečně rozpršelo.

Ještě na pár vteřin si Greg dovolí pozorovat Mycrofta Holmese v dešti, osvětleného jen modrým blikajícím světlem policejního auta, než se odšourá k výtahům. Vážně nechce vědět, co zatím Sherlockova pouhá přítomnost způsobila. Ale taky se mu nechce vnitřnímu vysvětlovat vraždu na jeho oddělení, takže by si měl pohnout a nezdržovat.


	3. Zelený pohřeb a přiznání matce

Na nebi nebyl ani mráček a slunce zářilo jako o závod. Ideální počasí pro krátké sukně a krátké rukávy. Hustý trávník posetý sedmikráskami skoro zářil zdravou barvou, habry podél zídky a túje podél vyšlapaných cestiček byly zelené a husté a nejspíš obsypané ptactvem vzhledem ke spoustě zpěvu a cvrlikání rozléhajících se kolem. Nádherný brzký letní den.

A oni ho tráví na hřbitově.

Pana Sigera Holmese, otce Mycrofta a Sherlocka, zabil náhlý silný infarkt. Vzhledem k jeho věku poněkud překvapivé. Vzhledem k jeho povaze ani trošičku.

Sherlock nechtěl přijít. Nesnášel toho násilnického homofobního despotu, který ho vyhodil z domu. Ovšem nejen, že mu matka poslala parte, ale i osobní pozvání a dokonce i požádala Mycrofta, aby bratra přivedl. Prý si s nimi chce promluvit. Ani to, že Sherlock trval na Johnově přítomnosti, matku neodradilo.

A tak Sherlock a Mycroft proseděli pohřeb a mši po boku jejich matky. John seděl hned v řadě za nimi. Ani jeden z nich nevypadal, že by chtěl být přítomen.

Sherlock odmítl mít o otci jakýkoliv proslov a ignoroval většinu z toho, co o něm říkali druzí. Místo toho jen upřeně zíral na smuteční věnce z živé i umělé flóry a v duchu si opakoval periodickou tabulku. Nemyslí si, že by vydržel poslouchat řeči o otcově úžasnosti bez Johnovy ruky na rameni a Mycroftova lokte v podžebří. Rozloučení u hrobu naštěstí bylo bez proslovů, jen s nekonečným sdělováním upřímné soustrasti.

Karu se Sherlock účastnit nemusel, i když se konal v rodinném domě. Ne, místo toho zmizel s Johnem v zahradě, kde se měl v plánu schovat, dokud všichni hosté nevypadnou a matka jim neřekne, proč je tady chtěla.

Zahrada je velice příjemné místo na čekání. Nejen pro nepřítomnost ostatních lidí, ale i pro těch pár šťastných vzpomínek z dětství a dospívání, co si tady Sherlock vytvořil. Třeba první políbení s Johnem.

\- - o - -

Už se začínalo stmívat, když smuteční hosté konečně odešli a paní Holmesová si povolala své syny a s nimi i Johna do obývacího pokoje. Kdyby Sherlock kdy přiznal, že četl Harryho Pottera, řekl by, že ta místnost patří zmijozelu vzhledem k temně zeleným stěnám a závěsům, tmavému nábytku a stříbrným dekoracím.

Paní Holmesová v černých šatech a vyzdobená šperky s pravými smaragdy, poslední to dar jejího manžela, je usazená v koženém křesle, v ruce skleničku jantarového alkoholu. Mycroft si sedne do druhého z páru křesel a Sherlock se na Johnovo pobídnutí usadí na pohovce vedle svého manžela.

„Mohl by tvůj kamarád počkat jinde? Chtěla bych s vámi probrat rodinné věci," zeptá se paní Holmesová pečlivě neutrálním tónem.

„Je to můj manžel, ne kamarád, a taky jediná pojistka, jakou máš, že tady vážně budu sedět a poslouchat, co mi chceš," odsekne jí Sherlock chladně.

„Ma-manžel?" zopakuje paní Holmesová nevěřícně, než do sebe kopne, co měla ve skleničce. Ani se neotřese. Tři muži jen mlčky sledují, jak se zvedá, dolívá si a znovu se usazuje v křesle.

„Dobře," přikývne paní Holmesová. „Jste teď tedy Holmes? Nebo si Sherlock vzal vaše jméno? Ať už je jakékoliv," obrátí se přímo na blonďáka, který se drží za ruku s jejím nejmladším.

„Jména jsme si neměnili," odpoví jí John v krátkosti.

„Oh," hlesne paní Holmesová nejistě. Na chvíli je v obývacím pokoji ticho, než se dá viditelně do kupy, sedne si rovněji a začne mluvit.

„Sherlocku, vím, že jsi se svým otcem ani se mnou nebyl od svých sedmnácti v kontaktu. Jsem si jistá, že nás oba nesnášíš, protože jsme tě kvůli tvé orientaci vyhodili z domu. Siger tě i dokonce vyškrtl ze závěti. Jsem si docela jistá, že o tobě po tvém odchodu nikdy ani nepromluvil," dodá tišeji, jako by ta poslední věta byla jen pro ni. „Ovšem tvůj otec je mrtvý. A já- Byla bych ráda, kdyby ses vrátil. Stýskalo se mi po tobě. Jsi můj syn a já o tobě nic nevím. Skoro dvacet let jsem tě neviděla. Ani jsem nevěděla, že jsi ženatý! Chtěla bych- Chtěla bych tě zpátky," zakončí skoro nejistě. Poprvé za celý den se jí v očích lesknou slzy.

„Proč?" je Sherlockova první reakce. A je naprosto upřímná.

„Protože jsi můj syn," vysvětluje paní Holmesová. „To, s kým chceš spát, na tom nic nemění. Jenže jsem byla idiot, takže mi trvalo příliš dlouho, než mi tohle došlo. Než mi došlo, že na tom nezáleží. Že bych měla být ráda za to, že tě mám a jaký jsi, a ne se starat s kým chodíš. Nebo koho si bereš."

Na to Sherlock nemá, co říct. Vypadá více než šokovaně. Spíš budí dojem, že se zasekl.

Ovšem John tyhle potíže nemá.

„Pokud si pamatuju, tak názor vašeho manžela byl vždy stejný jako váš," začne John pečlivě zdvořilým hlasem. „Oba jste mě měli za vyžírku, co chodí za Sherlockem jenom kvůli jeho penězům. Oba jste byli homofóbní a rasisti a celkově dost nepříjemní lidé. Jsme se Sherlockem manželé a rozvod rozhodně nepřipadá v úvahu, doufám, že jste s tím smířená."

„Vy jste ten malý kluk, co za Sherlockem běhal na střední?" zeptá se paní Holmesová nevěřícně. Sherlockův manžel jí mohl přijít povědomý, ale rozhodně ji ani nenapadlo, že jde o stejnou osobu jako kdysi.

„Ten samý," souhlasí John.

„Oh. Dobře," mávne nakonec paní Holmesová rukou, jako by na tom nesešlo. „Chci mít se svým synem, s oběma svými syny, dobré vztahy. Takže jim ani jednomu nemíním mluvit do milostných vztahů. Leda by šlo o nějaký podvr a já měla důkazy. Rozhodně nechci Sherlocka nutit k rozvodu. Sice mě mrzí, že od něj nebudu mít vnoučata, ale ještě je tady Mycroft," dodá jako by mimochodem.

„Nemyslím si, že by ses od kteréhokoliv z nás kdy dočkala vnoučat," začne Mycroft, pohled upřený přímo před sebe. „Vzhledem k tomu, že jsme tví jediní synové a oba ve vztahu s mužem."

„Oba-" začne paní Holmesová, než se zarazí a kopne do sebe, co měla nalito, než se znovu postaví. Když se vrátí do křesla, má v jedné ruce skleničku a v druhé lahev.

„Takže vy jste oba – homosexuálové?"

„Ano, máti."

„A ve vážném vztahu?"

„Sherlock je ženatý. Já – se se svým partnerem scházím teprve pár měsíců," připustí Mycroft.

„To snad ne," vydechne Sherlock se zděšeným výrazem. „Ty z Lestrada netaháš informace o mně. Ty s ním chodíš!" ukáže si prstem na bratra.

„Ty a Greg?" ujišťuje se John.

„Kdo je Greg?"

„Detektiv inspektor Gregory Lestrade z Nového Scotland Yardu."

„Dva workoholici ve vztahu," řekne John sám k sobě, než se obrátí na Mycrofta. „Jak to funguje?"

„To zde nemíním rozebírat," odpoví mu Mycroft škrobeně ve stejnou chvíli, kdy se Sherlock rozkřikne, že o tom nechce slyšet.

Než můžou začít s hádkou nebo něčím podobným, přeruší je paní Holmesová.

„Uvažovali jste někdy o adopci?"

„Máti!"


	4. Žluté stěhování a... ehm... stěhování

Slunce zlatě září a nebe je horkem skoro bílé.

Sherlock trpí.

„Říkal jsem ti, že si nemáš brát tmavé oblečení," neodpustí si John. Na rozdíl od Sherlocka v košili a nažehlených kalhotách, on má na sobě světlé kraťase po kolena a bledě žluté triko, které už dávno ztratilo původní jasnou barvu i potisk.

„Měli jsme být v budově, ne venku," odsekne Sherlock.

Když John Gregovi slíbil, že mu pomůžou s jeho stěhováním k Mycroftovi, myslel si Sherlock, že stráví den v Lestradově bytě, kde budou veškerý jeho majetek seskládávat do krabic a beden, nebo v Mycroftově domě, kde budou ony krabice vykládávat. Jenže Lestrade potřeboval pomoc hlavně s taháním oněch krabic a trochy nábytku do auta a z auta.

„Ty můj chudáčku," škádlí ho John, než se přeci jen trochu slituje.

„Greg říkal, že má vevnitř pár flašek s vodou nebo nějakou citrónovou minerálkou, jestli chceš. Možná i nějaké sušenky, kdybys měl chuť. Volně k mání."

Může na Sherlockovi doslova vidět, jak se v něm sváří žízeň a neochota přiznat, že je mu horko.

„Můžeš mi taky přinést něco k pití," pobídne ho John.

„Jak si přeješ," řekne jen Sherlock, než zmizí v kdysi možná bílé, nyní smogem zašedlé zažloutlé bytovce.

„Bože, neřekl bych, že mám tolik věcí," hekne Greg, když na chodník postaví další kartónovou krabici s knihami. „Ten byt je mrňavý a prakticky všechen nábytek tu nechávám, tak jak to, že mám plný náklaďák věcí?" mávne paží k tmavému autu s kanárkově žlutým logem nájemní firmy.

„A to máš už většinu oblečení u Mycrofta," dodá John s veselou.

„Ještě navíc!" hrozí se Greg, než se vydá so domu pro další věci.

John zatím ty venku zkusí naskládat do auta.

Greg mu stihne přinést další bednu, než se vrátí Sherlock i s limonádou.

„Je ti líp?" zeptá se ho John

„Bylo by mi líp, kdybychom dělali něco - užitečnějšího," krčí Sherlock nespokojeně nos.

„Pomáhat kamarádovi se stěhováním není užitečné?"

„Pokud se stěhuje k mému bratrovi, tak ne," hádá se Sherlock.

„Nelíbí se ti, že jsou spolu?"

„Nechci uvažovat o Mycroftovi v – milostném vztahu. A už vůbec ne s Lestradem. Dá jim to jen víc příležitostí se spolčovat proti mně."

„Jen pro tvou informaci. Svět se netočí jen kolem tebe," upozorní ho John. „A pokud budou bydlet spolu, určitě budou mít lepší věci na práci, než vymýšlení konspiračních teorií. Třeba sex."

„Johne!" zařve po něm Sherlock zhrozeně. „Už nikdy nic takového neříkej!"

„Co se děje?" nechápe Greg, kterého Sherlock skoro smetl ve dveřích.

„Řekl jsem mu, že spolu ty a Mycroft spíte," krčí John rameny.

\- - o - -

Bílá vila, ve které Mycroft bydlí, na slunci zářila tak jasně, že je málem oslepila, když vyskládávali náklaďák a nosili krabice do domu. Naštěstí jim Mycroft určil jednu zlatožlutě vymalovanou místnost, kde věci nechat, takže se s nimi nemuseli tahat po celém domě a zjišťovat, kam co patří. Teda mimo krabice s nápisem kuchyň nebo koupelna, ty šly rovnou do kuchyně nebo do koupelny.

Trvalo to snad ještě dýl než celé nakládání. Slunce už viselo nad západem, když z auta přinesli poslední krabici.

„Konečně," hekne John, než pustí bednu s oblečením na zem.

„Souhlas," funí vedle něj Greg. „Vybalování musí počkat. Pojď do kuchyně, mám žízeň."

„S radostí," odkýve mu to hned John. Jazyk se mu žízní lepí na patro.

„Máme čaj, vodu. Vodu s citrónem," kouká Greg nejistě do lednice.

„Obyčejná voda stačí, pokud je studená," ujišťuje ho John.

Chvíli oba jen sedí v kuchyni, odpočívají a ignorují fakt, že se jim oba Holmesové již před nějakou dobou "ztratili" v domě, aby se vyhnuli fyzické práci.

„Nabídl bych ti něco k jídlu, ale obávám se, že tady toho moc není. Tady se taky žije jenom z donášky," povídá Greg. „Popravdě máme v lednici akorát hořčici a kečup a v mrazáku kýbl vanilkové zmrzliny."

„Cože? Takhle mě dřít a ani mě nenakrmit?" předstírá John zděšení. „Hanba na tebe!"

„Jak já jenom budu žít s pocitem, že jsem tě zklamal?" protočí Greg s úsměvem oči. „Ale mohl bych objednat pizzu nebo něco. Podnik kousek odsud dělá úplně božské kari!"

„Nebudeme se tu zdržovat kvůli jídlu!" ozve se z chodby Sherlockův zhrozený hlas a vzápětí jen chlap v kuchyni. „Jdeme domů, Johne," rozkazuje.

„To je fakt. Nechceme přece rušit, až ti dva začnou křtít budovu," přikyvuje John s hranou vážností.

Greg se skoro zadusí v loku vody, za to Sherlock se zmateně zarazí.

„Křtít budovu?" ptá se nechápavě.

„Je to tradice, když se dva nastěhují k sobě. Musí pokřtít každou místnost," povídá John se vší vážností, kterou jen s bídou udržuje. „Což mi připomíná, že mi dva nepokřtili celý byt. Měli bychom to napravit," říká Watson cestou k vchodovým dveřím.

„Jak pokřtít?" stále nechápe Sherlock.

„Přece sexem."

„Johne!"


	5. Oranžový Halloween a drbání partnerů

Hospoda, kde mají vraždy služební večírek, opravdu nešetřila na tématické výzdobě. Oranžové a černé vystříhávané papírové řetězy se vzorem zubatých dýní a netopýrů křižují strop a stěny, bar je obmotán oranžovými a černými třásněmi z krepáku a doslova všude jsou vyřezávané i celé dýně, některé skutečné, jiné levné plastové.

„Johne! Tady jsi!" hlaholí Greg s nadšením, když si všimne nově příchozího. Detektiv inspektor má na sobě kostým klasického upíra v černém obleku a s pláštíkem, s bíle napudrovaným obličejem a falešnými zuby.

„Kde máš kostým? A Sherlocka?"

„Sherlocka mám tam, kde ty máš Mycrofta," odpoví mu John krátce. Tím Gregovi vyvolá na tváři nepříjemné zašklebení.

Paní Holmesová si pro tento víkend vyžádala přítomnost svých synů. Jde o jednu z těch sbližovacích akcí, které jednou za čas pořádá. Popravdě ani Greg ani John si nejsou úplně jistí, co se tam děje, ale oba bratři se vždy vrací ve značně rozpolcené náladě. Ovšem na návštěvy zatím neodmítli jet, takže to asi k něčemu bude.

„Kde máš ten kostým?" vrátí se Greg k bezpečnějšímu tématu rozhovoru.

„Mám kostým. Jdu za vlkodlaka."

„Seš oblečený úplně normálně," upozorní ho Greg.

„Vlkodlaci vypadají úplně normálně, když není úplněk. A dneska není úplněk," informuje ho John, zatímco se dere davem k baru, aby si objednal.

„Vykašlal ses na kostým a tohle je tvoje výmluva?"

„Je to velice promyšlený kostým," hádá se John, zatímco si prohlíží menu vytištěné na jasně oranžovém papíru. Skoro ho z něj pálí oči. I jídlo a pití jsou tématické. Nejen, že skoro vše obsahuje dýni a John by se vsadil, že i potravinářská barviva, vzhledem k tomu, co jí ten chlap vedle, ale i názvy jsou rádoby kouzelnického a tajemného charakteru.

„No tak. I Anderson se omotal starými obvazy a jde za mumii a ty se nezmůžeš ani na to?"

„Mohl jsem se místo toho inspirovat Addamsovými," připustí John.

„A za koho z nich bys šel?"

„Za nikoho. Ale Wednesday měla kostým masového vraha, když měli školní besídku."

„Fakt?"

„Jo. Ti totiž vypadají úplně jako normální lidi."

„To je jen výmluva, proč nemít kostým, a ani se necítit blbě, že kazíš párty."

„Oj, chlape, kde je tvůj kostým?" ozve se zpoza Johna ženský hlas. Stojí tam očividně čarodějka, vzhledem k černým minišatičkám, černo-oranžovým pruhovaným podkolenkám a černém špičatém klobouku se stuhou s dýní kolem krempy.

„Mám kostým. Jsem vlkodlak."

„A není úplněk," dodá Greg otráveně.

„Hej! Já říkala, že to je taky kostým!" rozkřikne se hned ženská, zatímco se rozhlíží kolem, jak někoho hledá. „Ale ne. Kostým je jenom to, když máš jiné oblečení," šklebí se nejspíše při citaci té osoby, která ji nutila si vzít si tenhle kostým.

„Tys taky chtěla jít za vlkodlaka?" ujišťuje se Greg.

„Co? Ne! Chtěla jsem jít za masového vraha. Ti totiž vypadají jako normální lidi."

\- - o - -

John stojí před hospodou a čte si na mobilu zprávy od Sherlocka. Ten se doma u mámy očividně nudí, když jich stihl napsat tolik. Anebo jeho matka zase zmínila adopci a náhradní matky a Sherlock si hraje na telefonu, aby jí ukázal, jak strašně ho toto téma nezajímá.

Kolem něj se prodere Harry Potter nejspíš s celým klanem Weasleyů, vzhledem k množství rezavých hlav, co kolem sebe odhazují nedopalky, než se vrátí do hospody, ale John je ignoruje. Místo toho Sherlockovi posílá co nejvíc smajlíků se srdíčky, co jeho mobil nabízí.

„Hej, fešáku. Co ty tady a sám?" ozve se vedle něj. Buď ta ženská chtěla jít za oranžovou Poison Ivy nebo za dýni vzhledem k těm oranžovým šatičkám a zelené čapce a asi šlahounům ze šátků kolem ramen.

„Píšu si se svým manželem," poví jí John popravdě.

Okamžitě její výraz přejde z flirtujícího na rozněžněný.

„To je tak sladký. Nemáš náhodou bráchu, co by mi chtěl dělat manžela?"

„Ne, sorry. Jen ségru, co by možná byla ochotná dělat manželku."

Na moment se oranžová ženská zarazí, než rozhodně přikývne na souhlas.

„Víš co? Beru. Dej mi její číslo," povídá, zatímco odkudsi vytahuje mobil. A John vážně nemá tušení odkud. Přísahal by, že ty šatky nemají kapsy.

\- - o - -

„Byl to docela fajn večer, ne?" povídá přiopilý Greg, ruku hozenou kolem Johnových ramen, zatímco jdou pomalu domů.

„Pro nás dva určitě," souhlasí John. „Pro ty naše dva, to nevím. Sherlock mi neustále psal, takže jeho máma nejspíš řešila něco – jemu nepříjemného."

„Co to je prosím tě za témata, že jsou Sherlockovi nepříjemná?" diví se Greg. „Detaily z intimního života? Lekce etikety a slušného chování?"

„Blbče," vrazí mu John loket do boku. „Chtěla by vnoučata."

„Co?!" vyhrkne zbytečně nahlas. „Ale oni jsou oba dva gayové!"

„To ona ví," souhlasí John s klidem. „Proto mluví o adopci a o náhradních matkách a tak. Přece nenechají jméno Holmes jen tak vyhynout."

„No potěš koště," usoudí Greg, ve tváři dost zhrozený výraz.

Ovšem po minutě či tak se místo toho začne škodolibě šklebit.

„Víš, jestli se s Mycem někdy vezmeme vyžení na mně moje děti. Takže jsme vnoučata mamince skoro zajistili. Seš to ty se Sherlockem, co by si měli pohnout s adopcí."

„Drž zobák, nebo tě ta ženská uslyší!"

„Snad se nebojíš?"

„O sebe ne, ale Sherlock by tě zabil a já bych byl spolupachatel."

„Dokonalá vražda. Ani Sherlock by ji nevyřešil, protože by musel zavřít sám sebe," povídá Greg s rozvahou. „Dohnalo by ho to k šílenství, protože nemůže vyřešit svůj vlastní zločin, a podle veřejnosti by tudíž nebyl dokonalým. To by ode mě byla dokonalá pomsta ze záhrobí." Říká to všechno skoro zasněně.

„Bože. Dokážu si to až moc dobře představit," hrozí se John

Greg se jen směje.


	6. Červené Vánoce a šťastný Nový rok

Kdo by řekl, že jeden Johnův dotaz, kdy po svátcích Greg uvidí svoje děti, rozpoutá v domě Holmesů takové šílenství. Ale vzhledem k tomu, že ví, jak moc chce paní Holmesová vnoučata, měl si asi dávat pozor, jestli je či není v doslechu. Hlavně když u večeře vypila tolik vína.

Nejen že během minuty paní Holmesová dostala z Grega, že má děti z minulého manželství, a že mu exmanželka dělá naschvály ohledně stýkání a návštěv, ale také začala slibovat odplatu. A tou odplatou myslí špičkového právníka, děti v Gregově péči a nejspíše i svatbu s Mycroftem, aby si pojistila, že Gregovy děti budou její vnoučata.

John tudíž sebral Sherlocka a vyklidil pole, zatímco rozčílením zrudlý Greg a zhrozený Mycroft zkouší dostat paní Holmesovou z její válečné výpravy. Dva workoholičtí chlápci si nemůžou dovolit vychovávat dvě děti. Ti si nemůžou dovolit ani zlatou rybku. A tak se John a Sherlock proplíží obývacím pokojem, kterému vévodí obří jedle plná zlatých a rudých ozdob, s hromadou profesionálně zabalených darů v červeném papíře pod větvemi, a po cesmínou zdobeném schodišti vyrazí do patra, kde má Sherlock pokoj.

„Když jsem říkal, že Vánoce tady budou katastrofa, měl jsem spíš na mysli dlouhodobý pobyt pod jednou střechou s máti a Mycroftem. Ne tohle," prohodí Sherlock, zatímco si sedá na postel.

John jen stojí u dveří a oběma rukama si zakrývá obličej, ve snaze skrýt stud i tváře, které jsou nejspíš rudější než jeho svetr se sobama.

Sherlock, který měl obvykle vždy připomínky na jeho vánoční svetry, tentokrát nic nenamítal. Nejspíše kvůli výrazu ve tváři paní Holmesové, když Johna poprvé uviděla. Ale nic na to neříkala, jen do sebe kopla skleničku vína a dolila si. John si začíná dělat starosti o její játra, ale nahlas zatím nic neříká.

„Greg mě zabije, až mě najde," mumle si John do dlaní.

„Ale to bude až zítra. Dnes bude příliš vyčerpán bojem s máti, takže se klidně můžeš jít vyspat."

„Sherlocku Holmesi, snad nejsi ospalý," povídá John s předstíraným zděšením, ale pomalu přejde pokoj ke svému manželovi.

„Ospalý ne, ale uvědomil jsem si, že jsme v tomhle domě nikdy neměli sex, takže bychom to měli napravit, když teď stejně nemáme nic lepšího na práci," povídá Sherlock s klidem.

To Johna znovu donutí zrudnout. Ale rozhodně se nebrání, když si ho Sherlock přitáhne blíž a políbí ho na rty.

\- - o - -

Vánoční ráno nebylo pro Johna právě ideální.

Tak než si to stihl se Sherlockem znovu rozdat, přerušilo je klepání na dveře a jeden ze služebnictva s tím, že snídaně se bude podávat a paní Holmesová vyžaduje jejich přítomnost. To samozřejmě vyžadovalo slušné oblečení a John skončil o vánočním ránu v nažehlených kalhotách a vínové košili místo v něčem pohodlném.

Sotva vyrazil ze Sherlockova pokoje, narazil na Grega, který mu jediným pohledem slíbil pomalou a bolestivou smrt. Johnovo prakticky zaskučené sorry ho nijak neobměkčilo.

Snídaně byla velice tichá. Paní Holmesová měla kocovinu a Greg s Mycroftem migrénu ze včerejší hádky. John radši předstíral, že tam není.

\- - o - -

Naštěstí přesun do obývacího pokoje k vánočnímu stromku a horkému svařáku uvolnil náladu.

Zatímco se paní Holmesová rozplývala nad sadou šperků z českého granátu, John a Greg se tiše smáli nad výrazy jejich synů nad pletenou sadou šály s čepicí a rukavicemi v rudé s bílými vločkami, které jim John dal pro pouhý faktor pobavení. Sherlock od něj měl i druhý, poněkud normálnější dárek, i když Mycroft ne. Tato konspirace proti jejich partnerům aspoň trochu zvedla Gregovu náladu a vylepšila Johnovo skóre.

Ale do večera mu Greg vrátil včerejšek i s úroky. Řekl paní Holmesové, že už děti má a nemíní si pořizovat žádné nové, aby nějak neranil city svých současných, tudíž se pozornost vnoučat-chtivé paní Holmesové obrátila na jejího mladšího syna a jeho manžela.

Ten večer byla málem prolita krev. Ta Gregova Sherlockem. Ale naštěstí se odnikud nevynořily adopční papíry, ani nic podobného, tak se zvládlo situaci uklidnit.

Naštěstí pro všechny přítomné byl zbytek svátků o dost klidnější.


End file.
